Junie B First Grader, Jim is Back!
by Kiesa
Summary: Takes place after Junie B. Jones and the Mushy Gushy Valentime. Will Junie B. keep Jim's secret after all this time? Better summary inside. Fourth chapter up! Herb's journal. PSA as of 9/30/12: Chapter 4 is WAAAYYY OOC, I know. I was like 13 or 14 when I wrote that and super into romance. No, six year olds probably don't know or care about that kind of love. Sorry about that.
1. It's Here!

Junie B., First Grader

Meanie Jim is Back!

-Kiesa

**A/N: Really, who DOESN'T love this spunky little girl?! If anyone remembers the book, Junie B. Jones and the Mushy Gushy Valentime (yes, that IS how it is spelled, evil flamers!!!), then you'll remember that Meanie Jim told Junie B. he liked her, and made her swear not to tell. So, now it's a year later, in first grade, it's Valentine's Day, and Jim comes back to her. Will Junie B. keep her promise, as she reminisces that fateful day in kindergarten? Let's see! (Also, it's starting in her journal, but I can't do the marks out, so just pretend that they are there.)**

* * *

Chapter One:

It's Here!!!

Monday

Dear first-grade journal,____________________________________________________________

I'm so excited!!! My favorite day of the year the year is coming up!! Can ya guess what day that is? VALENTIMES DAY!!! My old bestest friend Grace used to say it was___ Valentine, but I told her that it was a free country, and I can say my words however I__ want. That day, I found out that Meanie Jim really liked me. And we became secret__ friends. I remember it so much! And I can't believe that it's already been a year since_ then. They past months have gone by speedy quick. Yeah… Hey, why is May looking__ over here at me? Hold the phone—she's reading my journal!!! 

I looked over next to me and May got quick back in her seat. She smiled a crookidy smile.

"Wow Junie Jones. What gooney boy would like YOU?" She asked, smirking. Then, hurray! My friends who love me jumped in!

"What boy wouldn't like Junie B.?" Lennie said, defending me.

"Si, Junie B. is cool." Jose agreed. Then we all high-fived.

"You know, Junie Jones. All of the boys LOVED me. I was so pretty. And they just couldn't keep away." She said, fluffing herself. She sounded like Lucille.

"You know, May. YOU KEEP FORGETTING MY B.! My name is Junie **B**. Jones!!" I growled at her. Geez, it's getting SO hard to be nice to her nowadays.

Mr. Scary clapped his hands. That was a grown up signal that meant "Quiet down, and I mean it!"

"Alright, class. Close your journals." He said. I let out a deep breath. _Thanks, stupid dumb-bunny May! Now I can't finish my journal!_ I did a mean look at May. Trying to see if I could burn her with my eyes. No luck.

Mr. Scary continued.

"So, class. As you know, we are having our Valentine's day party in a couple of days, any ideas?"

I laughed secretly to myself. Last time a teacher suggested a party, everyone made crazy cool suggestions. None were actually accepted. Oh well.

I raised my hand real high. I wanted him to hear my idea! (And this time, it wasn't gonna be silly!)

"Mr. Scary! I have an idea!!" I yelled all the way from the back of the room.

He chuckled.

"Alright, Junie B. Go right ahead."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could have the other classes, like Room 2 and Room 3 join us for our party! That way everyone could see their old bestest friends!!

Mr. Scary thought a second.

"Hmmm… That's not a bad idea, Junie B.. What do you think class?" Everyone looked very excited, except not May. "Well that settles it! I'll talk to the other teachers, and we'll get this whole thing going!" This was gonna be the bestest party ever!!

**

* * *

**

A/N I know, Junie B. was probably a TINY bit outta character. Sorry!! More to come!


	2. Buses, Stranger Dangers and IceCream Men

Junie B., First Grader

Jim is Back!

**A/N: I know y'all have been itching me to update, and now I am!!! So, here it goes.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Buses, Stranger Dangers, and Ice Cream Men

The next day, I got on the bus super early, like I always do now. I didn't used to though. I used to have afternoon kindergarten. Afternoon kindergarten is where you go to learn your ABC's and your 123's, and to learn to read and to write, and to not watch TV. I plopped right down on the seat next to my bestest friend, Herb.

Herb is my bestest friend. He is whitish (white-ish) and his hair is blondish-brownish, and he is allergic to processed dairy and hoggies and grass and nature. I sit next to him everyday in the morning to school and in the afternoon from school. I used to sit next to my old bestest friend, that Grace, but she has a new bestest friend.

"Hello, Herbert." I said. I waved. But he didn't wave back. "I said, hello Herbert!" I said louder; cuz maybe he was having hearing troubles like my Grampa Frank Miller. He didn't respond. "HERB!!!" I yelled my very loudest.

"Yeah? What?! HUH?!" Herb's head snapped up and he looked around. His eyes were puffy and dark and he was white as I ghost I tell you!

"Herb, are you okay?" I asked my very concerndestnest. Only, I don't think that is a word. Herb nodded.

"I'm fine Junie B." He told me slowly. "I'm just sleepy."

"Well, that's why I woke you up, silly! Cuz you were sleeping!!" Herb groaned.

"No, not sleep_**ing**_, Junie B. Sleep_**y**_. I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." He plunked his head on his backpack in his lap. I patted him real nicely. Cuz that's what you do when some one has had a rough night. That's what I heard Mother say to Daddy after he came home one night when he came home hunged overed.

"Only, does grammar even matter right now, Herbert?" I smiled at him. Herb lifted his head, and he smiled back. And we smiled together. And then he plunked his head back down.

"Psssst!!! Junie B.!!! Junie B.!!!!" I heard a voice whisper real quiet. Then I felt a _snap_. Someone snapped the strap of my overalls.

"What?!" I yelled in a whispery tone. I turned around. A boy with darkish-lightish brown hair was behind me.

"Hi, Junie B." He waved at me and smiled real sweetly.

"Only my mommy told me to never talk to strangers, so who are you, that's what I would like to know?" I responded. Mother said don't talk to people you don't know. Cuz apparently, they're called stranger dangers. A stranger danger is a person you don't know who wants to kill you or something. But defiantly they don't want to give you ice cream, so what fun is that? Cuz I know strangers who give me ice cream all the time. And they aren't stranger dangers. They're the ice cream men. Only sometimes, the ice cream man is a lady. And sometimes the ice cream man is a lady who has a furry moustache.

"You don't remember me?" The boy looked at me with sad eyes. "My name is Jim."

My mouth came open real wide.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! This chapter was kinda weird, but I wanted to get more of the Junie B. lingo in there. By the way, the word concerndestnest is basically just concerned. But you know Junie B. You would think after a year and then some she would learn how to talk, but nope. And I wonder what was up with Herbert. Hmmm… I haven't even really decided yet, so it will be a surprise to you AND me. Also, I put that stuff in about her dad just cuz I thought it might be funny if all of this stuff is happening and she has no clue as too what is going on, so yeah. XD It's waaaaayyyy over her head. And that stuff about Herb is true. Look in the Junie B. First Grader books. Stay tuned, the next chapter is a coming up!!!**


	3. You're BACK!

Junie B., First Grader

Jim is Back!

**A/N Sorry it's been a while. I just couldn't think of anything to write about!!! But, I guess I'll wing it, huh? XD**

Chapter 3

You're BACK?!

_Last Time:_

"_You don't remember me?" The boy looked at me with sad eyes. "My name is Jim."_

_My mouth came open real wide._

"JIM?!" I screamed my loudest. Herb's head snapped up again.

"Huh? Huh?" He looked around, then plopped his head back down again.

"JUNIE B. JONES! HUSH YOUNG LADY!" The bus driver yelled back at me. 'Hush Young Lady' is growed up talk for 'Be quiet right now and I mean it!'.

"Jim?!" I whispered. Jim nodded at me real fast. "But what are you doing here?"

"You Loony Bird, I still go to school here!" Jim rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. I looked up there too, but I didn't see anything. I looked back at Jim with my angriest face.

"I AM NOT A LOONY BIRD YOU MEANIE JIM!!!" I yelled at that Meanie.

"JUNIE B!!!" The bus driver yelled at me again. "DON'T MAKE ME BRING YOU UP HERE!" After that, I sat real quiet in my seat. I remembered I was still talking to that Meanie.

"Well, I come I never saw you then?" I whispered back to Jim.

"Because," He said, "We're in different classes. Hey Junie B.?" Jim whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Can you come back here for a sec?" He pointed to the seat he was seating in and moved closer to the window. I quick got up from my seat, and moved back to Jim's.

"Yeah, Jim?" I whispered.

"Do remember what I told you last year?" I looked at him confused. "The valentine I gave you?" My face lit up and I smiled at that guy.

"You bet I do!" I told him happily. And I guess I was kinda loud, cuz Jim put his hand over my mouth.

"Please, Junie B., be quiet!" He took his hand off of my mouth.

"Do you still like me, Jim?" I whispered. Jim nodded and then blushed.

"Yeah, Junie B. I do." He laughed for a minute.

"What are you laughing at Jim?" I asked.

"Do you remember how I reacted when you first found out?" He smiled at me. I thought about it.

_FLASHBACK!!_

"_Do you like me, Jim?"_

_Jim's face got all flustered and he looked around nervously. "Uh, yes. Um, no. I-I uh.."_

"_Then why are you all red? And why are you stuttering Jim? Huh? And if you don't like me, then why did you get me this big mushy gushy valentime? Huh, Jim? Huh?"_

"_Oh!!!" Jim stomped his foot real angrily. "I knew I would ruin it! I always ruin EVERYTHING! Now all of my friends are gonna know I like girls!"_

We laughed together and we both blushed a little. "Yeah." I told him. "I remember."

"Junie B.," Jim looked at me real seriously. "I don't want you to tell anyone, okay?"

"Why not, Jim?! It's real sweet." I smiled at him.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" He looked real mad for a second.

"No! I didn't Jim!" I told him.

"You promise?!"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly."

"Um, Junie B. I think it's 'hope to die'."

"WHAT?!" I looked at him real scared "But I don't wanna die! I wanna fly!" Jim smiled real sweet at me and laughed.

"Oh, Junie B. You always knew how to spark things up." He looked at my shoulder, then he poked it. "_Zzzt. Zzzt_." Then he winked at me real good.

I turned to face the seat in front of me and looked down in my lap. "I guess I did." I whispered just to myself. My face got really hot and we didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

**A/N I know, it was more dialogue than substance, but I thought it was cute. The last part is supposed to show her developing a crush on Jim. She is still her crazy self, isn't she? =] Please review!**


	4. Notes From Herb

Junie B., First Grader

Jim is Back!

**A/N Herb is as jealous as Ryan Reynolds is sexy. VERY jealous. I'm sure you already KNEW that Ryan Reynolds was sexy, but I had to say it!! Ryan Reynolds is very sexy!!!! 3 He was Andrew Paxton in 'The Proposal'!!! Anyway this is Herb's journal!!! Prob OOC cuz I'm not good with getting him into character. Now…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

Chapter 4

Notes From Herb

_Notes From Herb_

_Monday Night 7:30pm_

_Today during journal time I saw Junie B. writing in her journal. I wonder what she writes about. Does she write about me?! No. She doesn't. Stupid May was reading her journal… AGAIN. This time she didn't rip the page out. Of course, I don't think Junie B. got to finish her entry. When May said, "_What goony boy would like you_?" my first thought was, "_I would_." And the guys stood up for her too. I wonder if they like her????? Also today, Mr. Scary announced that we had to make plans for Valentine's Day. Junie B. suggested that all the first grade glasses get together for a big party. That was an amazing idea. She comes up with the most amazing ideas. She is amazing. Well, I'm mega tired. Good night._

_-Best Moment_

_Seeing Junie B. _:)

_-Weird Thought_

_Maybe she does write about me?! _:)

_-Frightening Thought_

_She's writing about some other guy?!!!!_

_-"" of the day_

"_You know, May. YOU KEEP FORGETTING MY B.! My name is Junie __**B**__. Jones!!" –Junie B. (May is ALWAYS forgetting Junie B.'s 'B.'!! XD)_

_-? Of the day_

"_What guy wouldn't like Junie B.?" –Lennie (I HATE that guy. Oh wait, he's my best guy friend)_

_End Time: 7:45pm_

_Notes From Herb_

_Tuesday Night 7:30 pm_

_Ugh. I'm SO tired. I am ALWAYS thinking about _her_. Junie B. 3 I slept the whole bus ride to school and back. Or tried. But Junie B. just kept on talking. Not that I mind hearing her voice at all. =] But she is kinda the thing that kept me up in my bed thinking about her until 2 in the morning. There was some guy behind us who snapped her overalls. I swear I would have hurt him too, but I was way tired. I guess it's some random guy she knew last year. I noticed that when the school bus stopped at school, she wasn't sitting next to me. His name is Jim. She wouldn't shut up about him. And every time I asked her what was so special about the guy and if they were enemies why were they suddenly friends now? She said she couldn't tell me. =[ Whatever. Super tired. Night._

_-Best Moment_

_Nothing. I would say knowing I'll be asleep soon, but I won't be. Because I'll be thinking about my stupid love for that stupid girl that I stupid love._

_-Weird Thought_

_Love? =/_

_-Frightening Thought_

_She loves that guy Jim?! =O_

_-"" of the day_

"_No, not sleep__**ing**__, Junie B. Sleep__**y**_. _I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." –Me_

_-? Of the day_

"_Only, does grammar even matter right now, Herbert?" –Junie B. (She smile her 1000 watt smile at me. 3)_

_End Time: 7:55_

**Herb PoV**

I set down my journal, back on my bookcase. My mom came in and tucked me into bed. I looked up at my ceiling fan, knowing I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. And then, she popped into my head. I smiled like crazy. And then _he_ did too. Ugh. My tongue involuntarily stuck out in disgust and I grimaced. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And then I whispered, quietly, and just to myself.

"I really hate that stupid Jim."

**A/N: So, what did yall think??? I myself quite liked it. Now we know why Herb hasn't been sleeping like he should. **

**And that whole "Notes From Herb" thing and the format of his journal, I actually just based that off of my journal. **

**I call it "Notes From Girl X" and that is always at the top of the page, along with the day of the week.**

**Then I put the entry number (you know, day 1, day 2, day 3, etc), and the time it is when I start. (all on the same line)**

**I then summarize the day, get anything I feel important in there. **

**I move on to the best moment, which is stating what I really thought what the best thing that happened that day was. **

**The weird thought is just anything random; it doesn't have to relate to anything I had stated in the summary or best moment. It's almost something sporadic.**

**The frightening though is something I fear. This usually DOES have to do with what I had said in the summary. Sometimes it's even the same as the weird thought. **

**Then the quote and question of the day (on separate lines) are just a really funny or memorable quote and question from the day. **

**I then sign the signature I use for that journal and then I state the end time. **

**I used to take only 7 minutes to finish the whole entry, but lately, it's taken me significantly longer, even longer than it has taken Herb to write his. =] By the way, that wasn't the real time. I decided to make them rather lengthy because I imagine Herb as a thoughtful young man, and sometimes it could take a while to write down all of his feelings. Oh, and if any of you guys or girls have been thinking about what format to use for a journal or diary, feel free to use this one. It's not copyrighted or anything. Although… =] Anyway, hope you all enjoyed not only the story, but the Author's Note. =D BYE!!!**


	5. Important Author's Note

Regular = Author _**Bold Italics = Junie B**__. __** Bold Italic Underline = Junie B.'s parents**_

September 5, 2009

Hey guys.

For those of you who don't know, my penname is Kiesa. I am the author of

**Junie B. First Grader, Jim is Back!**.

First off, some good news! I got my laptop a couple days ago, so now, unlimited time!

_**(Hurray, hurray! A laptop! A laptop!)**_

Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a little while

_**(GASP!!!! WHY NOT?! HUH?!)**_

Well, school is starting for me on September 8, 2009. I'm going into High School!

_**(Hurray for High School!!!)**_

That's enough Junie B. One more outburst and I'll tell your parents, got it?

_**(Got it. =[)**_

Anyway, with me going into a special program in High School, I doubt I'll even have time for FanFiction for a little bit. But please, keep reviewing. I do check my email and I smile every time that I see somebody has reviewed. =] Give me some suggestions as to what you would like to see in the story. A lot of you have said that you want to see Herb get jealous over Junie B. Well, as you can see, I have decided to make it come true!!!

So very sorry guys, and I'm glad you all like my story. =D

Sincerely Yours,

Kiesa Sohma

_**(Haha. That's a Fruits Basket Refrence!)**_

How did you know that? Those mangas (japenese anime comic books) are rated Teen!!!

_**(Uh... Uh…)**_

MR. AND MRS. JONES!!!!!!!!! JUNIE B. HAS BEEN READING TEEN RATED MANGA AGAIN!!!!!!

_**(She WHAT?!?!?!? JUNE BEATRICE JONES!!!!!!)**_

_**(Uh oh. Bye guys!!!)**_


End file.
